Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence products, feminine hygiene products, swim undergarments, and the like conventionally include a liquid permeable body-side liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located in between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer.
The absorbent core can be made of, for instance, superabsorbent particles. Many absorbent particles, especially those sold under the tradename HUGGIES by the Kimberly-Clark Corporation, are so efficient at absorbing liquids that it is sometimes difficult to tell whether or not the absorbent article has been insulted with a body fluid.
Accordingly, various types of moisture or wetness indicators have been suggested for use in absorbent articles. The wetness indicators may include alarm devices that are designed to assist parents or attendants identify a wet diaper condition early on. The devices produce either a visual or an audible signal.
For example, past wetness indicators have typically required incorporating open electrical circuits into the absorbent articles. For instance, two strips of conductive threads or foils have been placed in the absorbent articles and placed in communication with a power supply. The conductive threads or foils serve as conductive leads for a signaling device and form an open circuit in the article that can be closed when a body fluid, such as urine, is present in the article. Although such wetness indicators have been found to perform adequately, incorporating the wetness indicators into an absorbent article has been somewhat problematic. The wetness indicators can also add significant cost to the article.
In this regard, the present disclosure is directed to an improved wetness cue to the wearer and/or caregiver for absorbent articles that does not require an electrical circuit.